


Envy

by ShadedRogue



Series: In the Shadows [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedRogue/pseuds/ShadedRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a touch, but Kain knows what it means, and he hates them both for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at fanfiction.net on June 14, 2008.

He sees them talking by the balcony.

They seem a strange sight together. She, seemingly so small and frail with her blonde hair glowing around her like a halo in the setting sunlight, and he, a hulking monstrosity in all that black ( _blacker than your heart_ ) armour. He finds it amusing that Cecil seems so intimidating, because he knows that the man in the armour is not at all as imposing as he is made out to be.

They do not know he is there, hiding in the shadows, and he intends to keep it that way. He watches them often, though he doesn't know why. Every time he sees them together it makes him want to rip out his own heart  _(that black, empty heart)_ and tear it to shreds beneath their horrified gazes; though a small part of him doubts they would even care _._  He doesn't care, either.

He feels a twinge of envy as he sees Rosa lay her delicate, white hand upon Cecil's armoured shoulder, the image reminds him of a sparrow landing on the hull of a war machine. It is just a touch, but Kain knows what it means, and he hates them both for it.

What makes Cecil so much better than he, Kain wonders despondently, what makes him so much more worthy of her love? He cannot help the bitterness that flows through his blood like a black and virulent poison.

He sees her move closer to him, then, wrapping her bird-like arms around the thick width of Cecil's shoulder plates. She moves up as if to kiss him and he knows that she wants to, but all that cold, hard armour is in the way. Cecil doesn't even look at her, can't look at her even though she is looking at him expectantly through blonde lashes and blue eyes. Kain wishes, and not for the first time, that she would look at him like that, and he knows that he would never turn away from her, never block her out. But she will never look at him like that, he knows. She will never love him.


End file.
